The present disclosure generally relates to ultracapacitors, and more particularly to a hybrid ultracapacitor and dense energy power storage device and methods of fabrication therefor.
Current battery and rechargeable battery technologies do not lend themselves to a broad range of applications. Large and heavy batteries are applied to electric vehicles and contribute a significant portion of the weight of the vehicle to enable driving range. Miniature batteries have been developed in recent years to address miniature sensors and actuators such as biomedical devices and wireless communication systems. In the middle are requirements for portable electronic devices such as cellphones and computers. Chemical battery technologies are depleted in a short time, require frequent recharge, and have limited numbers of charge cycles before degradation of the battery charge capacity.
Other ultracapacitor technologies attempt to use other high dielectrics with Al203insulator coating on the dielectric particle and ceramics as a final binder. This design provides a high potential for fracture cracks and separation in the ceramic binder and between the Al203coating and in the ceramic media. In addition the calcium barium titanate has a limited permittivity that does not provide the energy storage capacity required for many applications.
Other technologies use micro fabrication methods to create nano and/or micron layers of high dielectric particles suspended in ceramic or polymer.
Some fabrication methods use a stretched thin film for a battery separator or apply electrodes to a stretched thin film via spray deposition.
The performance of the barium titanate ultracapacitors does not provide the enhanced energy storage needed to meet commercial demands. Current ultracapacitor designs using metallic electrodes do not retain cohesive interaction between the ultracapacitor components over time with electric load and/or temperature variation and may cause the system to deteriorate. Micro and nano fabrication methods are costly and time consuming to fabricate an ultracapacitor with comparable energy density of a lithium-ion battery.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.